


Rise of the Darker Dragon

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Series: Return and Rise of the Am Drag [2]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: After the permeant defeat of the Huntsman. It's summer and Jake and his friends are growing up. Will their new found responsibility keep them from stopping this new evil that wants to enslave the rest of the dragons?
Relationships: Jake Long/Rose | Huntsgirl
Series: Return and Rise of the Am Drag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!  
> Once again the format sucks except for the last chapter which is way better written. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Finally, summer was here and New York was experiencing the worst heat wave ever. Jake was skating down to his grandfather's shop. Rose helped Jake change up his look. Today Jake was wearing a tank top with shorts, shades, a backwards snapback hat and high tops listening to some music. Jake rolled to the shop. Fu Dog greeted Jake saying "Yo kid!" "What up Fu" replied Jake. "Gramps is upstairs with Rose" said Fu. "Rose, what's she doing here" asked Jake. "Rose is going to train with you from now on" replied Fu. "Well it wouldn't be that bad in the sun us sparring causing us to be pressed up against each other" said Jake. Fu snickered at this. "Good job thinking on the bright side kid" replied Fu. Jake walked up to the roof after he changed into an old t-shirt and sweatpants to see Rose in one of Jake's muscle shirt and underneath Rose wear a sports bra and a pair of Jake's sweat pants which looked baggy on her but still cute. "Maybe I have to let you borrow my clothes more often" said Jake. Rose smiled while doing warm ups. "I saw you on your board skating here I see you followed my fashion advice" replied Rose. "Ya I admit I did look pretty hot since girls were staring me down" said Jake cracking his famous smile. Trixie, Spud and Violet were spectating their training. They were all sitting on lawn chairs eating popcorn. Fu and Spud made a bet. Fu said to Spud "My money is on Rose." "Your on" replied Spud. Gramps made Jake and Rose spar each other. Rose was faster than Jake and Rose was able to throw some soft punches on him. Jake used brute strength and was able to catch one of her fists and took her down. Jake was on top of Rose looking at her deep ocean blue eyes. Jake got lost in them for a moment before getting up. Rose reached up going to kiss him and Jake closed his eyes but Rose yelled "HIYA!" Rose flipped Jake over on the mat. Jake was winded after that and gasped "You win Rose." Fu shouted "Yes!" Spud had pay Fu five bucks. Rose smirked and helped Jake to his feet. Gramps came over and said to Jake "Young dragon you must always stay alert for anything and as for you... Gramps turned towards Rose, well done Rose" said Gramps smiling. "Thank you Lao Shi" replied Rose with a bow. Jake said to Rose "Do I still get that kiss?" Rose reached up and placed her hand on Jake's cheek and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Jake called to his friends "Do you guys want to go to Central Park and throw a frisbee and skate?" Everyone agreed to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake changed back into his cloths and Rose changed as well. Rose wore short shorts with a muscle shirt and converse shoes. Jake commented to Rose "Oh showing off those legs I see." Rose laughed and playfully pushed Jake. Jake earlier in the summer showed Rose how to skate so now Rose carries a long board with a rose on the bottom compared to Jake's skateboard with a red dragon on the bottom. Central Park was warm and peaceful with a fairly large amount of people already enjoying the sun. Since humans now know about the magical world you see dragons transform in front of people.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and his friends threw the frisbee around for awhile until Trixie saw Kyle Wilkins. Then later Spud went to follow Stacy around followed up by Violet leaving for Brad. Rose commented to Jake "I can't believe Violet fell for Brad he is such a douche and his nose never looked the same after you punched him." Jake snickered and replied "Ya I did a pretty damn good job." Jake sat on the grass leaning back on his elbows. Rose soon joined him by sitting in front of him her legs in between his and leaning back so her head rested on his chest. Jake put his snapback hat on her head saying "Yep you look amazing with my clothes on you." Rose smiled and watched kids play. Jake's cellphone started to ring. Jake answered to Fu. Fu said "Kid we have hobgoblins and trolls trying to steal gold from a leprechaun." Jake sighed and replied "On my way." Before hanging up. Rose guessed saying "Trouble." "Yep" replied Jake sounding bored. Fu upgraded Rose suit which now she doesn't have to change out of what she's wearing, it automatically molds to her skin with out it looking bulky. All she has to do is put on her mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake fixed his hair by slathering it in more gel and put some cologne on. Jake walked to Rose's house thinking to himself how he can't wait until his birthday next week and maybe his dad will finally buy him a car. Jake knocked on the door. Mrs. Thorn answered the door. "Ah Jake Rose is almost ready come I and sit" said Mrs. Thorn. "Alright thank you" replied Jake. Jake walked in to find Violet sprawled on the couch watching tv. "Violet move over so jake can sit down" scolded Mrs. Thorn. "Na it's ok Mrs. Thorn I don't need a couch" replied Jake. Instead Jake morphed just his tail and sat on it. Jake has been doing extra dragon training so his tail can stand his weight. Jake watched some tv with Violet until Rose came down stairs. Rose looked the same but fixed her hair and but makeup on. "You look gorgeous as usual" said Jake. "Thank you Dragonboy" replied Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

They strolled down the street to Central Park. Rose was hanging on Jake's arm. They made it to Central Park and Jake laid down a blanket. After they ate dinner they relaxed and watch the sunset. Jake leaned back on his elbows and Rose moved in between his legs and rested her head on his chest. Jake took out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. Rose gasped in surprise and said "Really you just ruined this whole thing." "The whole thing" replied Jake. "Yes this whole thing" replied Rose. "Oh man" said Jake with a smile. "Ya and you were doing really well too" replied Rose. Jake takes the cigarette out of his mouth and said "You know they don't actually hurt you unless you light them." Rose said "Hmm." "I never lit one." "It's a metaphor see you put the thing that does the killing right between your teeth but you never give it the power to kill you." "A metaphor" replied Jake. "A metaphor" said Rose. "Yep" replied Jake. "I guess I should take you home since it's getting dark." Jake dragoned up and took Rose to her bedroom window Jake reverted back to human form for a quick kiss goodbye and a hug. Jake went back to his room and slept peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jake called the gang and asked if they wanted to have a movie day at the shop. Everyone agreed. They all came over to the shop. Spud was popping popcorn and everyone was getting cozy. They had to watch The Fault in Our Stars because Trixie, Rose,and Violet voted for it. Jake motioned to Rose to sit on his lap and draped the blanket over them. Rose nuzzled into Jake's neck. almost by the end of the movie Jake was on the verge of tears and mostly everyone was visible crying especially Spud who wailed so hard that Trixie had to throw a pillow at him to be quiet. At the end of the movie a few tears came out of Jake's eyes but he hastily brushed them away.


	7. Chapter 7

The went to the skate park after the movie. They saw Brad there trying to entertain girls. Jake whispered to his friends "Watch this." Jake strolled up to the half pipe where Brad was. "Hey Brad can I join you on the pipe" asked Jake. Brad thought about it and said "Sure since you won't be a distraction." Jake smirked. Jake started down the ramp by getting major air with a little help from his wings. Most of the girls were cheering for Jake and not Brad anymore. Brad out of rage when Jake was going down the pipe Brad put his foot out in front of Jake's board. Jake went into the air and did a front flip while grabbing his board in the process. Jake landed perfectly. "Brad you know you can't mess with a dragon" said Jake. Jake took a deep breath and blew fire at brad's skate board causing it to melt. Jake popped a cigarette in his mouth and smirked. All the girls crowded around Jake. "Ladies, ladies please, I know that this is the first time of mundanes seeing a dragon but I'm not that different from normal people" said Jake "Besides he already has a girlfriend" said Rose. "Ya and that too" added Jake. All the girls left in disappointment. "Dude nice one I wish I had girls fighting over me" said Spud. "You did when you and Jake were disguised as Huntsboys in training" replied Rose. "Oh ya" said Spud as they walked to Jake's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Haley was studying on the magical community for Sun Park her dragon master. "Hey Hales whatcha working on" said Jake while coming over and rubbing her hair on her head. "Studying pixies" replied Haley. Spud and Trixie came in next. Haley, Trixie and Spud developed a handshake of the years. Rose came in next. Haley jumped up from her seat and started to run towards Rose. Rose wrapped her arms around Haley in a hug. Violet came in last. "Oh ya I guess you haven't seen my house yet" said Jake. "Well this is my little sister Haley" pointing to the girl wrapped in Rose. Jake's dad came down the stairs. "Oh I'm so glad I caught you Jake-a-roo, to celebrate your birthday we are taking everyone to Hong Kong" said Jake's dad Jonathan. "But to kick off your birthday weekend follow me" said Jonathan excitedly. The gang followed Jonathan into the backyard. Outside was a red Mustang convertible with a bow on the hood. Jake stood there speechless for a minute. He managed to speak but it came out in a whisper "Is this...this car for me?" "Why of course Jake-a-roo" replied Jonathan. "Why don't you guys take it for a test drive." Jake grabbed the keys and they all piled in. Rose next to him in the passenger and Trixie, Spud, and Violet in the back. Jake started the engine and it roared to life. Jake put it in gear and started off in the streets.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake popped a cigarette in his mouth. Brad has a Mustang but it's no a convertible. "Jakey it's Brad ahead in his car lets show him up" said Trixie eagerly. Jake honked at Brad saying "Hey Brad how's about a little race?" Jake revved up his engine. Brad snarled and said fine. When the red light turned greened they both zoomed past a cop. The cop blasted his siren and was speeding after them. Jake looked through his rear view mirror. "Aww man" exclaimed Jake.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good thing I learned how to use my chi to disappear yesterday." "Ok heres the plan I will lose the cop long enough that we park it and use the disappearing chi act but you guys have to keep in contact to me so Rose hang on to me and Violet to Rose Trixie to Violet and Spud to Trixie got it" directed Jake. Everyone shook there head in understanding. Jake weaved his way around corners and lost the cop long enough to park and summoned his strength to use the disappearing chi. They all disappeared in the car and hopped out of the car. They ducked in a near by restaurant. The cop pulled over to look at the vehicle. "Ok guys time to come out just follow my lead" said Jake. Jake strolled out of the restaurant with the gang laughing. "Wow Spud that was some joke" exclaimed Jake laughing. "But I never told a joke" replied Spud looking confused. Trixie elbowed him in the ribs and said "You know about the monkey riding the unicycle." "Oh right" replied Spud genuinely laughing. Jake walked up to the officer. "Um is there a problem officer" said Jake with his cigarette in his mouth that made his voice muffled a bit. "Yes there is young man, I saw you speeding from Central Park" replied the officer with a harsh tone. "I'm sorry sir but we have been eating at this lovely restaurant" said Violet. "Oh ya than where is your receipt" asked the officer. Jake glanced worriedly at the group. Rose saw a group of men and using her skills pick pocketed the receipt from them. "It's right here officer" replied Rose. The officer took the receipt and looked it over. If it helps officer I did see a white Mustang speeding with a license plate that says Brad's number one. The officer hopped in his cruiser and sped off. Jake without realizing it was holding his breath released it. They hopped in Jake's Mustang to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake dropped of Trixie and Spud then Violet and Rose. Violet went inside the house and called for Rose. Rose replied "I will be right in give me a sec." Jake took off his sunglasses and grabbed his cigarette from his mouth and was now twirling it in his fingers. Jake looked in Rose's ocean blue eyes. "Do you know why I love you" said Jake. "No why" replied Rose. "Because you somehow always bail me out of trouble, you aren't a damsel in distress you can kick some serious ass and to top it all off you are the prettiest girl in school" said Jake in a matter-or-fact tone. "Thank you Dragonboy" replied Rose. Rose and Jake kissed lightly but then Jake deepened it. Jake broke the kiss and now there foreheads rested on each other's. "By the way what should I get on my license plate" asked Jake in almost a whisper. "I think Dragonboy should suit you well" said Rose. "Dragonboy it is" replied Jake. They were about to kiss again but Mrs. Thorn came out and called for Rose. Jake smirked "You should go we have a long plane ride ahead of us." Rose kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the car and disappearing in side her house. Jake returned his cigarette back into the pack and drove home.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Jake was all packed as the rest of the family. They were going to pick up Gramps from his shop and meet Rose's family along with Trixie and Spud at the airport. Jake wore simple sweat pants and an old grey muscle shirt along with his dragon snapback hat he always wears backwards and some high-tops. They arrived at the airport to find everyone already there. Jake gave Rose a tight hug enveloping Rose in his strong arms. Jake took Rose's hand as they walked to the security checkpoint. They easily boarded the plane where Jake took the window seat and Rose next to him. Beside Rose was Violet and behind them was Trixie, Spud and Haley. On the other side it was Mr and Mrs Long beside each other and Gramps beside them and behind them were the Thorns. Jake was watching a movie with Rose so they both shared earbuds. Rose rested her head against Jake's massive shoulder. Violet and Spud were sleeping, Trixie was reading a magazine and Haley was reading a novel. A flight attendant was serving drinks. The whole family was asleep except for Jake and Rose. Jake flagged her down. "Do you have any champagne" asked Jake. The attendant gave Jake two styrofoam cups with champagne in them. Jake handed one cup to Rose. Jake whispered "To us." Rose echoed the same response and they downed there drinks. Jake wrapped his arm over Rose and Rose snuggled in closer to Jake. They fell asleep together wrapped in each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day they landed in Hong Kong. Jake yawned and stretched. He commented "I could have flown faster then this stupid plane." "Easy young dragon do not say what you do not know" replied Gramps. "It's true G I could have been here in half the time" exclaimed Jake while fixing his snapback. "I mean Haley would probably take two days but me I would be here in twelve hours." "Hey I heard that Jake" said Haley. "I'm sorry Hales but I was way faster when I was your age" replied Jake. Jake picked up his backpack from the baggage claim. Jake packed everything he needed his cigarettes, shorts, muscle shirts, tank tops, skateboard and his red Beats by Dre. They checked in there hotel. Trixie and Spud were elated when they found a hot tub on the balcony. Everyone was exhausted after the plane ride so they all stayed inside the rest of the day. Jake was watching tv then he covered his eyes with his hat and took a nap.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Jake was forced awake by Rose. "What is it babe" groaned Jake. "Your mom wanted me to wake you up so we can go sightseeing" replied Rose. Jake climbed out of bed then he realized he is only wearing his boxers. "Aww man" exclaimed Jake. Rose laughed and replied through her laughing "Its alright Dragonboy, here's your shorts, muscle shirt and dragon snapback." "Thanks babe" said Jake hurriedly before going into the bathroom to change. They group stood in the living room waiting for Jake. When Jake finally came out ready he was all dressed wearing his dragon snapback backwards. Rose found it hot how Jake would put his cap on by spiking up his hair and placing his cap behind his spiked hair so the bill of his cap would almost touch the back of his neck and somehow it would never fall off. Haley exclaimed "Finally Jake it takes you longer to do your own hair than me." "Hey it's takes skill and time to do my spikes perfectly" replied Jake. Jake popped a cigarette in his mouth. "Jake I didn't know you smoked" said Mrs. Thorn shocked. "It's ok mom it's a metaphor" replied Rose. "Ya because cigarette smoke is terrible for dragons the smoke ruins your fire breathing glands." "I put a cigarette in my mouth as a metaphor see you put the thing that does the killing right between your teeth but you never give it the power to kill to kill you." "A metaphor" said Jake before walking out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

They visited most of the attractions magical and non magical. They returned after dinner to their hotel. Jake told his parents that the gang is going out. "Okay since it's your birthday week Jake you don't have a curfew" replied Susan Long. "Sweet thanks mom" said Jake elated. The group walked around the city and stopped at this night club called Pandemonium. They walked inside and heard the DJ spinning records along with strobe lights every where. They found a booth and order a few drinks. Jake ordered everyone shots. They all got up to dance. There was a lot of people here for a Friday night. When they got tired of dancing they ordered more drinks. Violet stopped at two drinks. Jake later asked the DJ if he could spin some records. The crowd loved Jake. It was close to midnight when they left Pandemonium.


	16. Chapter 16

They were all slightly buzzed except Violet. They stumbled across a tattoo shop on the way back to the hotel. Spud got the idea that they should all get a tattoo. Everyone agreed except Violet who decided to watch instead. Spud went first since it was his idea. He got a monkey riding a unicycle on his chest. Trixie decided to get the Air Force logo on her lower back to honor her dad because he served in that branch. Rose got a tattoo that says Jake in a heart on her left wrist. Jake decided to get two tattoos a black fire breathing dragon that covers his whole bicep and a tattoo that says Rose on his heart. After they got their tattoos they stumbled back to there hotel were they collapsed on there beds.


	17. Chapter 17

Jake woke to a bounding headache. He put on his sunglasses inside because the light was hurting his head. Jake trudged to the kitchen to find Trixie, Spud, Rose and Violet up. Jake moaned "I have the worst headache ever." "All of us do except Violet" moaned back Rose. "Oh my god Jakey what do you have on your bicep" asked Trixie. "Holy shit I have a tattoo!" "When did I get this" exclaimed Jake. "Trix you have one too and so do I" replied Spud. "I have one too" said Rose. "I don't remember what the hell happened last night" said Jake. "At least we weren't too drunk that we completely got a tattoo that we completely regret" said Rose. "True I happen to like my dragon tat a lot actually" replied Jake. Spud and Trixie nodded in agreement. Haley came skipping in the room to find them. Haley exclaimed "Jake you got a tattoo mommy won't be happy." Just when Hayley was about to yell for Susan Jake grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Ok Hales here's the deal you don't tell anyone about our tattoos and I will do your chores for a week." "Hmm you make it two weeks and you got a deal." "Fine." Jake put on a long sleeve shirt to hide his tattoo. When Susan came in the room she asked "Jake isn't it a little to warm to wear long sleeves?" "It is mom but I'm freezing" replied Jake trying to act cold. Susan thought something was going on but she brushed it off.


	18. Chapter 18

When they were eating breakfast Jake's head was bounding so badly. Gramps seeing him in pain casually said "Had too much to drink young dragon?" "Umm no G me and the guys are perfectly fine, right guys." In response they just moaned. Gramps sighed and made a special tea. There headaches disappeared almost instantly. "Are is Jake in trouble mommy" asked Haley. "Oh yes he is" replied Susan furious. Jake winced. Rose got the death glare from her father. "Ok mommy since he is already in trouble then this won't matter, Jake and his friends got a tattoo" exclaimed Haley. All the parents flipped out. "Jacob Luke Long let me see this tattoo" yelled Susan. Jake took off his shirt revealing his bare chest. They saw the dragon tattoo and then Jonathan asked what was on his left breast. Jake said "it says Rose."Why did you get it on your left breast" asked Susan. "Because that's where my heart is and Rose will forever be in my heart" replied Jake sheepishly. "Rosemary Elizabeth Thorn did you get a tattoo" asked Mr. Thorn. Rose looked down at the floor and showed them her tattoo on her wrist. Susan asked Trixie and Spud if they got a tattoo they both showed them theirs. Jonathan said "Jacob you know that tattoos last forever right." Jake rolled his eyes "I know dad and I'm completely happy with them, besides it's my birthday I'm 18 I can do what ever I want." "If you want to do whatever you want mr than we will leave tomorrow to give you time to look for your own condo" replied Jonathan.


	19. Chapter 19

They left early the next morning. Most of the plane ride they just slept still trying to recover from the hangover. When they arrived back in New York the Fu Dog got a call that the same trolls are robbing the leprechaun store. Jake dragoned up with Rose on his back. This time the trolls did not flee. "Hey now trolls didn't I already tell you not to rob these nice leprechauns" asked Jake. In response a troll flung his club at Jake. Jake dodged it easily. "Ok fine I tried being mr nice dragon time the Mac daddy pull out a can of kick ass" exclaimed Jake. Rose launched at the nearest troll and kicked him in the face. A troll swung at Jake but he caught the club and started to swing him around taking out two others in the process. Jake let go of the club and the troll that was still attached to it and went flying into a near by garbage cans. The remaining trolls fled the scene.


	20. Chapter 20

They left early the next morning. Most of the plane ride they just slept still trying to recover from the hangover. When they arrived back in New York the Fu Dog got a call that the same trolls are robbing the leprechaun store. Jake dragoned up with Rose on his back. This time the trolls did not flee. "Hey now trolls didn't I already tell you not to rob these nice leprechauns" asked Jake. In response a troll flung his club at Jake. Jake dodged it easily. "Ok fine I tried being mr nice dragon time the Mac daddy pull out a can of kick ass" exclaimed Jake. Rose launched at the nearest troll and kicked him in the face. A troll swung at Jake but he caught the club and started to swing him around taking out two others in the process. Jake let go of the club and the troll that was still attached to it and went flying into a near by garbage cans. The remaining trolls fled the scene.


	21. Chapter 21

Jake sighed at flew Rose back to his house. Jake was able to take off the wrapping on his tattoos. The gang was suppose to help Jake find a condo but everyone bailed out except Rose. Jake was able to save quite a lot of money over the years and converted a few leprechaun gold coins into a few thousands dollars. He was able to sale his gold scooter for almost ten grand. Jake and Rose searched condo after condo. The next day Jake was so stressed out trying to find a place to live he had a five o clock shadow. Rose commented "Don't worry Jake we will find you a place soon." "I hope so Rose I feel like I haven't slept in days." Rose stroked his cheek "I know so" "By the way Rose what do you think of my beard." "You should make it into a goatee." "Haha ok my Rosebud." They walked a few more blocks and found the perfect condo. It cost him 22 grand but it wad worth it. A whole side of the wall in the living room was made out of one way glass which you can see out but people can't see in. He had a modern red couches with a huge plasma screen. He had the latest appliances. He has three bedrooms two baths. The calmed the biggest room with a king bed with a 55 inch plasma in his room. He invited the gang over. Spud asked if he could be his roommate. Jake happily agreed. Jake brought everything he had to his new place. Jake brought all his clothes and training equipment along with his guitar. Spud bought a Xbox one. Spud brought all of his stuff too and claimed the second biggest room. Spent the first night in his new condo and it was heaven.


	22. Chapter 22

Jake's alarm rang to signal that he has to go to the shop and spar against Rose. Jake parked his car across from the shop. The walked inside the shop but everything was a mess. Jake became increasingly worried. Jack made his way to the back room where he found Rose bleeding from a gash on her leg. Jake rushed to her side. Jake called Fu who was back at his house playing with Spud. Fu rushed over. Fu cleaned up Rose's wound and is now lying on the couch out cold. Fu told Jake that the gash won't leave a scar. Fu looked around the place but didn't find Gramps. "Uh kid the old mans gone" said Fu with a worried expression. "What do you mean he's gone Fu, he can't just disappear out of thin air." "Something or someone must have captured Gramps" exclaimed Jake. "Your not going to like this kid but I found monkey hair on the couch" replied Fu. Jake scowled "Bananas B and Chang." "What would they want with Gramps" asked Jake. "I don't know kid but I will work on it" replied Fu. Jake called Spud and Trixie to help Fu. He then called Violet to come over and told her parents what happened. Jake never left Rose's side.


	23. Chapter 23

A few hours later Rose woke up. Jake was right by her side instantly. Rose was okay but needed a little help walking. Rose tried to recount everything that happened. How Chang and Bananas B came through the door and Rose and Gramps tried to fight them off until Chang cut Rose with her staff which made the gash in her leg and blasted her sending her into a book shelf which made her lose consciousness. "We need to find out where they are and get Gramps back fast." "I mean the Dark Dragon has been stuck in that portal for the next thousand years" said Jake. "Kid come here I'm not sure you're going to like this" replied Fu. Jake rushed to him and looked at the computer screen. "It says that there has been rumors that the DD has been training an apprentice" read Fu. "How come we have never seen him then" asked Jake. "I don't know kid that's all it says here but the description of him his vague." "He is green and goes by the name Toxic.


	24. Chapter 24

"Chang must have finished training Toxic then." Rose said while putting the pieces together.

"But then why did she take Gramps then?" Spud wondered out loud in a spout of genesis.

"Possibly to use him as some kind of leverage against you kid." Fu butted in.

"Gramps could be anywhere by now Fu, can't you concoct something to help us find him?" Jake questioned.

"I can try kid but it will take awhile, agoo-goo."

"Okay how long?" Rose asked.

"About 5 to 7 hours."

"Fu!" "We don't have that kind of time!" Jake exclaimed.

"Its either that or blind luck."

"Okay then what are we suppose to do now? Trixie queried.

"You guys can go on patrol to see if you spot anything in the mean time." Fu suggested.

"Good idea Fu!" "Dragon up!" Jake exclaimed.

He turned into his red dragon form.

"Okay guys take an ear piece." Rose held out her hand to show 3 ear pieces. She already has one in her ear.

Jake, Trixie and Spud each got an ear piece and put it in their ear.

"Where is mine?" Violet asked speaking up for the first time in this whole ordeal.

"Look sis, thinks can get pretty sketchy out there and you aren't trained to defend yourself." Rose explained.

"Why are you going then?"

"Remember I used to be in the Huntsclan, I killed dragons for a living, Trixie and Spud have been helping Jake on patrol and missions for years now and well Jake is a dragon."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"You can help Fu make the potion instead and radio us in when it is done."

Violet sighed in defeat knowing Rose was right.

"Fine."

Rose put on her mask. When the mask is on Rose's face it sends a signal out to the suit to start to mold around her clothes and body.

"Hop on guys." Jake pointed to his back.

"Are you sure you can take this much weight?" Rose asked skeptical.

"Yes I totally can, trust me."

They all hopped on Jake's back.

He went through the door and went up high onto a different roof.

"I will take the north side, Rose you take south, Trix take west and Spud east."

They all nodded in agreement and understanding.

Jake quickly flew off to the north looking on the ground.

The rest of the gang scald roof tops for any signs.

Jake and the rest would check in with each other at intervals.

All seemed quiet up north where Jake was at.

He landed in a dark ally and turned back human for a break.

Jake decided to patrol on the ground for a while; just in case he missed anything.

The roads up here were if anything were almost deserted or are.

He continued walking until he saw a sewer drain opened.

Jake took a closer look.

"Ear of the dragon." Jake whispered to himself.

He stood close to the hole.

Jake could tell something was going on down there and it didn't sound good at all.

Jake looked around to make sure know one was around when he jumped down.

He placed a finger on his ear piece.

"Guys I think I have something, I am currently in a sewer tracking down something down here that is making a lot of noise."

Jake heard the static clear up as a voice was replying.

"Alright Jake we will meet you done there."

"Nah you guys should cover the hole by rooftop in case someone comes down here."

He can hear an audible sigh come from the other end.

"Fine but if you need help please contact us."

"Sure thing Rose I promise."

Jake clicked off once again.

By now Rose, Trixie, and Spud were rendezvousing to the open sewer hole.

Jake transformed back into a dragon once more to continue the search.

He heard the pounding coming closer to him but he couldn't see anything in front of him yet.

Jake inched himself around a corner but then stopped dead in his tracks.

There around the corner was Chang and Bananas B with Gramps in a sphinx hair net.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time Lao Shi." Chang said.

"I bet you have since my grandson keeps on defeating you hmm?"

Chang scowled.

"Toxic is better trained and more ruthless than the Dark Dragon ever was."

"I will enjoy watching him tear apart the American Dragon when the time comes which should be very soon."

It was Jake's turn to step out around the corner.

"Well that time will never come Chang." Jake called out confidently.

Chang dragooned up and rushed at Jake.

He deflected a hit from her.

"Wow Chang you must have gotten older, you hit like a hobgoblin."

Chang smiled cruelly. "Well then that must be pretty well then since one has managed to knock you out."

Jake's smirk fell. "How did you know about that?"

Chang scoffed. "Oh please I know what you have been up to recently, I know about the Huntsman and that girl of yours."

Jake's face darkens. " You stay away from her Chang."

"I won't touch her but its hard to say about Toxic he might be with her now."

Jake's widen with alarm.

He quickly tries to dispatch Chang but she is stronger than she actually looks.

Jake looked around the cell type room and saw a pipe that says caution hot water and he then sees a cold water pipe almost next to it.

A plan hatches in his mind as he continues to fight Chang off.

Bananas B was just swing on the net laughing.

"You got him Chang." "Finish him Chang." yelled out Bananas B.

Jake took the opportunity to claw at the hot water pipe and hit Chang with it.

Even though dragons have a very high tolerance of anything hot it still hurts a bit.

Chang yelps in pain and tries to cover her face.

Jake seeing he has Chang occupied he then claws at the cold water pipe.

The cold water pipe and the hot water pip collide sending water and steam everywhere.

Seeing his plan unfold perfectly he claws his way to Gramps.

Jake throws Bananas B out of the way for him to rip open the net.

Gramps quickly dragons up and they fly towards the opening.

During the struggle Jake lost his ear piece when Chang was able to cuff him near the ear.

Now he has no way of knowing if his friends are all right.

They search the rooftops of buildings near the sewer drain.

"Do you seem them any where G?" Jake called out to him.

"Wait young dragon I think I see something." Gramps called back.

Jake rushes to Gramps's side.

At one particular rooftop were two lumps.

Jake's alarm bells rang off.

He and Gramps flew their way over.

The two lumps can distinct enough.

Jake's throat gets tight and his heart lurches.

The lumps were in fact bodies.

Jake flew closer to examine who they were.

It was Trixie and Spud.

Jake felt his eyes prickle with tears but he forced them back.

It seemed like they were fighting for their lives, as they both were covered in debris and scratches.

He knelt down and saw with relief that their chests were raising and falling with each breath.

Even though some were quiet shallow they were alive nonetheless.

"Gramps they are okay, thank God." Jake breathed out a sigh.

Gramps nodded his head. "Come on we need to get them back to the shop and have Fu-Dog take a look at them.

It was only then did Jake register a missing person.

Where was Rose?

Jake's heart sped up.

"Gr-Gramps, where is Rose?" Jack couldn't look into his eyes.

"Jake..."

Jake dragoned down suddenly and collapsed on his knees.

"She...she can't be dead..." Jake muttered to himself.

Gramps gazed around the rooftop hopefully to find some evidence on what happened.

He saw teeth and claw marks on some stone.

"Jake I think Chang was right it seems Toxic has Rose." Gramps says grimly.

Jake growled deep in his throat.

Still on his knees he punched the cement roof causing it to crack.

"Where the hell would he go then?" Jake muttered.

"We will search for Rose later Young Dragon but for now we need to take Spudinski and Trixie back to the shop immediately." Gramps suggested.

Jake nodded his head worry coursed through his body and plagued his mind.

Jake carefully carried his two best friends back to the electronics shop.

Fu and Violet were still making the potion.

"Fu!"

"Jeez kid what took you so long we heard crackling in the ear piece for hours."

Fu finally turned around to see them carrying Trixie and Spud.

His face turned slack for a second but then turned serious.

"Okay set them on the couch so I can take a look.

Fu inspected them.

"Good news is they are going to live, Trixie has a broken wrist and Spudinski has a sprained ankle."

Jake released his breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks Fu, um when do you think they will wake up?" Jake asked.

"There is no exact time but it will be at least an hour or so."

Jake nodded.

Violet came over to check out Trixie and Spud.

"Uh where is my sister?"

Jake wanted to avoid the question for as long as possible.

Jake closed his eyes and Gramps looked down at the ground not meeting her eyes for once.

"Jake?" Violet started to panic.

"What happened to Rose?" Her bottom lip started to quiver now.

Jake opened his eyes to meet Violet's watery ones.

"I found Chang and told them to keep watch on a building." Jake gestured to himself and started to explain what had happened.

"I fought off Chang but she said Toxic was with her and she said that Toxic already got to them."

"I..." Jake sat down in a chair trying to contain his emotions.

Violet was now freely crying and had tears running down her face.

Jake started to get choked up and tears threatened to fall.

"I should have known right then that I should have checked on them, I had this feeling in my gut but I didn't listen to it."

"I freed Gramps and made our way out looking for them."

"On the building roof was Trix and Spud lying unconscious and debris every where."

"I thought she was dead but there was no evidence."

"I should have been there for her and now she is God knows where."

"Kid no worries the potion is almost complete, we will get her back."

"Thanks Fu."

An hour later the potion was complete.

Fu called Jake through a pn ear piece to tell him that the potion was ready since he was out looking for Toxic.

"Ok I am coming back." Jake said through his piece.

Jake made it back in record time.

"For this to work we have to go to the last place we know Toxic was at." Fu explained.

"So that means we go back onto the roof right?" Jake asked.

"Thats right young dragon." Gramps stated.

"Ok so what are we waiting for lets go!" Jake replied getting pumped up.

Jake transformed and flew out.

The others followed closely behind.

Jake made it to the rooff inspecting it before the rest got there.

"Now what Fu?" Jake asked.

Fu took the potion out form under one of his many flaps of skin.

"Now kid where was a the last of the foot prints or evidence?"

"Over here!" Jake pointed with a claw.

There was evidence of a scuffle with cement and dirt every where.

Fu poured the potion on the ground.

The floor started to glow purple while the liquid seeped into the ground.

Prints started to become more noticeable and shine brightly compared to the dull cement around it.

The prints start to multiply heading east away from the busy city.

"We seem to have found our target." Gramps muttered.

Jake flew off following the ever multiplying prints.

He swerved left and right to follow the winding path.

Soon they were all not he out skirts of town near the highway.

The track abruptly stops at the main sewer drain leading into the city.

Jake stops to look at the drain.

"Well now what?" Violet queried.

"We go down and check the place out." Jake answered Violet with out looking at her.

"You do realize Jake that this drain connects to every single sewer way in New York City?" Gramps asks.

"Yeah I know but I'm going to try, the prints might still be down here." Jake replied back hopefully.

He lifted up the drain lid and hopped down.

The others followed suite.

"We need to split up." Jake suggested.

"Jake you take the north, I will take the south and Fu Dog and Violet take the east." Gramps directed.

Jake headed the north way with a goodbye and good luck from the rest.

He hoped he was the one to find Toxic.

Jake walked slowly using all of his dragon senses.

That's when he heard it.

He heard tiny voices in the distance.

Jake quietly slinked his way towards the voices, as he got closer the voices became more distinct.

It was defiantly them.

He want around the corner to spot a green tail.

Toxic was huge but not nearly as big as the Dark Dragon.

Jake took in his surroundings trying to spot Rose.

She was tied up in a cage.

Jake had to take this chance.

He blew fire right at Toxic's tail to make him turn around.

Jake might be able to use his height at as a disadvantage.

Toxic roared.

"Who goes there!"

Instead of answering Jake blew fire at Toxic again.

Toxic whipped around to face him.

Rose saw who it was.

"Jake!"

"Don't worry Rose the AM Drag is here to stay baby!"

"I can make an exception." Toxic thundered.

Toxic swiped at Jake but missed.

Jake used his tail to grab a pipe and throw it at Toxic.

Toxic grabbed the pipe in midair and threw it back at Jake catching him in the stomach.

Jake sucked in a breath.

Toxic using his time tail whips Jake into the wall.

His back makes impact the a pipe.

Jake crumples down and slowly gets back up.

He blew fire at Toxic's face temporarily blinding him.

Jake takes the time to attack with his claws.

Jake was able to claw Toxic's left eye making blood seep out.

Toxic blindly lashes out and strikes Jake's right wing sending him to the ground.

Jake face plants into the ground. He rolls over barely avoiding being squished under Toxic's foot.

He grabs ahold of Toxic's foot digging his claws into it.

Toxic lets out a roar of pain trying to shake Jake off.

Jake bites down on his foot making Toxic loose his balance and dive into the ground.

What Toxic and the others don't know is that Jake has a secret weapon up his sleeve.

When Toxic was down Jake took the time to pull out the potion he has been saving.

The potion was a gateway to another dimension and he hoped he could trap Toxic into it just like Dark Dragon.

Jake uncorked the potion and through it near Toxic's head. The bottle breaks sending the contents on the ground.

The ground begins to shake as the potion starts to take affect.

A swirling portal begins to open.

Jake quickly makes his way over to Rose and breaks the locks and bindings with one swipe of his claw.

Rose tightly wraps her arms around Jake's neck as he begins to fly away back into the corridor.

By then the portal has Toxic's body half way inside it. Toxic has a death grip on the floor creating marks were his claws are sliding .

Toxic finally lets go with one last roar.

The portal closes and the wind sends both Jake and Rose crashing into the corridor making Jake revert back to human.

They both get up and embrace each other.

Rose wraps her arms around his waist while Jake wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you okay Rose?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you."

Jake puts his hand on her cheek and brings her lips to his.

The kiss was cut short by Jake putting weight on his right leg and sucks in a breath.

"Your injured." Rose stated.

"I am fine trust me."

Rose went to his side to support him.

Jake wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They made there way to the surface.

There waiting was Gramps, Fu Dog and Violet.

Gramps took Jake from Rose so she can hug her sister.

"Is Toxic gone?" Gramps asked Jake.

Jake looks at him and smiles.

"Yeah he's gone for good."

Rose takes to Jake's side once again.

They looked up at the sky to see the sun setting.

"Well done Young Dragon, well done."

EPILOGUE

Trixie and Spud recover from their injuries and so does Jake.

Spud and Jake continue to be room mates with Trixie, Rose and Violet become room mates themselves.

Rose and company got a luxury apartment a floor below Jake and Spud's.

The group graduates high school.

They still fight crime and Jake acquires the entire country to guard and protect with the help of his friends of course.

Jake and Rose later marry of course and have a boy named Lucas.

They all still remain connected as Jake with the help of Gramps and Fu teach Lucas the way of the American Dragon.


End file.
